


At Her Prettiest

by Birdy5678



Category: Hololive, Hololive En, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, holoMyth
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdy5678/pseuds/Birdy5678
Summary: Amelia revisits her favorite memory of Gura, and wishes for an escape that will never come.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	At Her Prettiest

**Author's Note:**

> Is this melodramatic and completely self-indulgent? Yes. Do I regret writing this? No, not really.

"Hey, Watson?" 

"Yea?"

They're lying underneath a blanket of stars, enveloped by cool grass that sways with each gust of wind, and every so often the buzzing or croaking of the night's inhabitants is cut short by the crash of waves- audible, but not visible in that great expanse of void. This is Amelia's favorite moment with Gura, of her entire life even. 

"How many times has this happened?" The shark asked it as though it was the most natural thing, a topic you'd bring to a first date. 

As always, Amelia just responded with a light chuckle and a, "Too many to count at this point."

Gura then nodded, "Why do you keep coming back to this one then?" At that moment, Gura was absolutely beautiful. She had a smirk on which ended with a dimple and her hair lay sprawled about in a way that reminded Amelia of a painting she'd seen somewhere in another lifetime. 

As usual, Amelia would fake ponder, pretending as though that answer was just on the tip of her tongue. Then, after a sufficient period of silence passed, she'd snuggle up to Gura and say, "At this moment, you're at your prettiest."

Gura would then sit up slightly, "Oh. Wow. How flattering." Amelia would laugh and say, "Oh c'mon, take the compliment!" They'd laugh it off, but there'd always be a lingering hurt from that comment, a hurt Gura would carry until the very end. 

Amelia had and still does hate herself for saying that one, but the timeline needs to be preserved- and one misstep in what was otherwise a perfect composition isn't that bad, all things considered. 

"How bad was it? For you, I mean." Watson instantly knows what she means then, and almost instinctively replies with, "It was and still is the worst thing that's happened to me."

Gura nods, and they spend another few seconds listening to the crashing waves and the swaying grass. This moment will reach its end soon. And that's okay; in Gura's arms, Amelia makes a promise that this is the last repetition, and the prospect of moving on seems almost tangible. 

"Watson."

"Yea?"

"I love you."

She'll cry then, small, simple, and quiet sobs that hold no real catharsis in them. 

Gura will only pat her head, hum a song that to this day hasn't matched anything Amelia's ever heard, or will ever hear. This song, its fleeting nature, shatters her heart. 

They'll lay there for a couple more minutes, and then Gura'll say something along the lines of "Hey, let's get some coffee." Amelia will wish that she'd say no, that she'd force Gura to stay there and that they'd spend the rest of existence like that. 

They'd lie there and wait for time to end, a hopeless endeavor and yet is one that Amelia will gladly undergo if it means spending it with Gura. 

Instead, Amelia only nods weakly, and they'd walk hand in hand to the cabin they share and the rest of Gura's lifespan would play out. 

As they share that cup of coffee, Amelia is convinced that she is the victim of existence's cruelest joke.

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with the tense a lot here, as I wanted to incorporate all three to keep the theme of time travel alive. Not sure I really accomplished that, but eh.
> 
> If you enjoyed it, or want to provide some criticism, please consider leaving a comment below :>


End file.
